


The Mighty Dexteras Leader Senator Skull

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Thumb Wrestling Federation (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cringe Culture was shot in my backyard, Mild Language, Role Reversal, Senator Skull is the Dexteras Leader, Vidi is the Sinistras Leader, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Vidi Vini Victory and the Sinistras rebel against the elders and are trying to take the TWF.It is up to the Dexteras and Senator Skull to defend the company. Reverse Leader Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mostly follow the events of the original TWF series with some stuff added in there. Didn’t want to just rewrite the matches and some gags because that’s boring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Skull gets ready for his match.

Chapter 1

* * *

The TWF was forever changed when Vidi Vini Victory and his gang of wrestlers known as The Sinistras rebelled. Legends such as Newt Knuckle and Phineas D. Finger disappeared after the revolt and no one knows what happened to these elders. The Sinistras were a tough team of villains that were determined to take over the TWF. They would’ve taken the company for themselves too if it wasn’t for The Dexteras and the mysterious man known as Senator Skull. Not much information about the Dexteras’s leader is made public. The only confirmed facts about the skull-masked wrestler are that his real name is Vincent Arthur Skullberg and he came from Boca Raton, Florida. The TWF can only hope that he and his group of heroes have what it takes to defend everyone from evil.

It’s before the first match since the TWF and to say that Senator Skull was a little nervous would’ve been an understatement. He had to win this match to prove that to the TWF universe and to himself that he was capable of being a strong leader for The Dexteras. He already shown that he wasn’t a very charismatic one. If it wasn’t for Hometown Huck stepping in to save the interview the team would be the laughing stocks of the sport. The country boy said that it was his first time speaking to a large crowd and he was anxious because of it. That he would do better next time. Senator Skull doubts that it. He thinks he is just too awkward for the mic, and Huck should just do all the talking.

Hometown Huck is the ideal member for a team such as the Dexteras. He is always polite and is also trying to lend a helping hand. He literally used to call numbers for a bingo hall and rescue cats out of trees. Because of this Senator Skull figured he would be a great choice for his second-in-command and so far, he hasn’t disappointed. He has been a major benefit to the team. Half of the people currently in the Dexteras were recruited by him and his charm gotten the team a lot of supporters. The guy is like a magnet, getting anyone he can find to either join or support the cause. He also the first person that Senator Skull has considered a friend. It’s odd for Senator Skull to have someone that got his back.

As if on cue the farmer heads straight for his boss and flashes a smile. “Well howdy Skull. How you are feeling about tonight’s match?” asked Hometown Huck. “Let me see. I made a complete fool out the Dexteras last night and if I don’t win this match everyone will think we are weak. So, I’m just feeling great.” replied Senator Skull who started to sulk in his chair. “Aw shucks you shouldn’t be worrying about that. I just know that you will do great out there. Afterall you are the one who formed the Dexteras in the first place and getting all these people together to stop an evil gang leader proves that you are anything but weak.” says Hometown Huck as he grabs a chair and puts it next to Senator Skull. “Besides you are facing Flashback. That guy is about as confused as a fart in a fan factory.” Senator Skull nodded in response and was starting to feel better about the match. Then he noticed that Wasabi and Evil Ira was starting to walk towards them.

Senator Skull sees a lot of himself in Wasabi. They both have terrible experiences in school and didn’t have any friends in their childhood. She was very shy, and people would ignore her. But unlike him, she never tried to get revenge on her peers and instead wrote poems to cope. She eventually found the courage to read these poems to people and became famous for The Best Poem Ever. Now she is confident because of her talent.

Evil Ira; on the other hand, is a strange fellow. He said that his name is Evil Ira because the name Good Ira was taken but until Senator Skull sees this “Good Ira” he will have his doubts. Senator Skull is not 100% sure if Ira is as good as he says. He is known to be a trickster and his hypnotism has been used for his own benefits. Senator Skull would be a hypocrite if he didn’t let him join though because he also doesn’t seem like a good guy at first glance. Senator Skull himself even trained himself to be evil at first. Maybe he is wrong about Ira and he is a swell guy.

“Are you still worrying about the interview last night? I could’ve used my third eye during the mess up. No one would’ve ever known you said some weird shit.” laughed Evil Ira as he put an arm around Senator Skull. Wasabi glared at Ira. “That just not right.”. Then she looks at Senator Skull and said, “Now come on Skull it’s time to fight!” Senator Skull sighs and gets up from his chair to go to the ring. “Its fine guys I’m over it now.” Then he smirks and yelled “Time to go kick some amnesiac ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senator Skull will face Flashback in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Skull faces Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the technical rewrite of a TWF match.

Chapter 2

“Hello wrestling fans what a match we have for you tonight” announced Dick Thompson at the announcer table. “It is not so good” sighed Colonel Cossack who seemed to be worrying about something. Knowing the former wrestler, the supposed threat is an imaginary one. “Well I think the kids are really going to enjoy it!” said Dick. The Colonel responds with “What is even the point? Sooner or later wolves will come for us all. They are here already. I must crush them!” With that he gets out of his seat and ran to find the wolves. “Go get them Colonel! Ok fans here come the wrestlers.”

Senator Skull goes to the ring as the ring announcer says “Ladies and gentlemen, he is scary, but he’s determined to fight for the TWF. Even so I rather take the stairs than be trapped in an elevator with him. In this corner Senator Skull!” The crowd, must to the surprise of Senator Skull, started to loudly cheer. He also can hear his teammates cheering for him on the sidelines. “Senator Skull is one of the Dexteras’s tough contenders. He’s a strange guy with a mysterious past but his fellow teammates say he got a heart of gold.” Dick Thompson said but he doesn’t seem so sure on the “heart of gold” part. Colonel Cossack from the crushing and he responded, “Heart of gold is nothing without fist of iron.” Some ladies started to shout, “We love you Senator Skull!” which made the wrestler feel better. Despite his previous mess-ups the fans seemed to like him. “Um thanks ladies.” nervously said Senator Skull. He enjoyed the fans’ support, but he still not used to people liking him.

The ring announcer than started to introduce the other wrestler. “And in this corner, he a man with a mask with no sense of the past. It’s Flashback!” Flashback got into the ring, but his mind is in another place. He seemed to be staring off into space, not even noticing Senator Skull. “Flashback is mean, even for a Sinistra, but he has a real problem with memory flashbacks in the ring.” said Dick Thompson. “Wait. This doesn’t look like the peanut butter museum” confusing said Flashback as he looks around the arena.

The bell starts to ring, and Senator Skull starts punching Flashback as the Sinistra continues to reminisce. “Holy moly, what a swipe! And another!” yelled Dick as the fans cheered on Senator Skull. “Flashback seems completely out of it. What in the world could possibly be going on in his head right now?” Flashback continued giggling about some memory about his past. Senator Skull likes his chances of winning this match. The first round is almost over and Flashback hasn’t ended a single blow on him. Soon the bell rings, singling the round is over.

“Round one is over, and Flashback is in big trouble.” Colonel starts to shout “Let me in there! I will bring him bigger trouble!” The bell must’ve made Flashback snap out of it because he soon laughed “A wrestling match. Now I remember I am in a wrestling match.” “That is right son better get wrestling.” replied the ref. The real fight starts as Flashback throws some punches of his own. “A Texas thumb buster! Flashback is back! Flashback is back!” exclaimed Dick. “Yes, back Flash splash crack bur back crash AHHHHH HE IS MAKING ME ANGRY!” shouted Colonel as he hits the desk. Senator Skull was starting to lose his cool. “You are starting to anger me.” said Senator Skull as started to put Flashback. “I sure Flashback remembered his mouth guard.” said Dick. A small man than went by the ropes and said “That its Skull! Go Dexteras!” The ladies from earlier started to make cheers for him as if they were cheerleaders. Instead of being the laughingstock he is now the center of attention. Senator Skull can get used to this.

“Hey! Where you think you are going?” angrily asked Senator Skull as Flashback sneakily goes to a corner of the ring. “What sneaky trick does Flashback have up his sleeve?” asked Dick Thompson and judging by Vini Vidi Victory and Itsy Bitsy’s laughs it’s not going be good for the Dextera. “Say cheese birthday boy heh heh.” laughed Flashback as he pulls out a camera and takes a picture of Senator Skull. “Ow!” wailed Senator Skull in pain as the flash hurts his eyes. “The Photo Finish!” yelled Dick. “A horrible thing.” replied Cossack. “And he even got red eye! Jeez, I hate when that happens.” said Dick.

“Flashback’s deadly signature has really got Senator Skull in the ropes.” Senator Skull’s vision got blurry and he couldn’t see a thing. He had no idea where his opponent is anymore. Flashback continues to laugh as Senator Skull’s patience starts to wear thin. As he wildly throws punches at the air he started to yell “YOU MOTHERFU- “but before he could drop a f-bomb on live tv the fan by ringside cries “SKULL HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!” “Oh. Thanks.” awkwardly replied Senator Skull as he turns his attention back to his opponent. “Now it’s time to for you to pay Flashback!” “The Skull Revenge Shocker! The Skull” yelled Dick as Skull hits Flashback. As Skull than shocks Flashback, Colonel Cossack says, “The shock!” Both announcers cried “The Revenge!” as Senator Skull finishes his signature move by slamming Flashback and pins him.

“It’s all over! Senator Skull wins it!” said Dick. “Yes! I kick his ass! Take that you Slimy Sinistras!” exclaimed Senator Skull as the crowd roars in applause.” What a match! The Mighty Dexteras are finally living up to their name.” said Dick and Colonel replied that he has no name. “Yes, you do your name is Colonel Cossack! Well good night folks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t that must to change so I tried to make it as entertaining as possible. Next chapter will have the Dexteras having some shenanigans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Skull had his first match but tensions soon ran high.

The match is over and despite not being able to see a thing Senator Skull feels on top of the world. He still can’t believe he managed to get fangirls so quickly. He never thought anyone would root for him, but now he got his own fans. Hometown Huck soon walk to him and gave each other a high five, or at least at best they can do with Skull’s poor vision.

“Now didn’t I tell you Vincent! Not only did you prove to everyone that the Dexteras has a chance of winning the championship, but you got some mighty fine ladies rooting for you.” said Hometown Huck who is even more excited than the winner himself. “Yee haw! We will win the tournament in no time!” “HAHAHA! Yes! Those Sinistras stand no chance. Their stupid trick didn’t even last long! My eyesight is already back! If I were them, I would make the effects permanent!” laughed Senator Skull which slightly concerned Huck. Hometown Huck was happy that he is on their side.

All the sudden, someone slowly walk up to the pair and said “Hi. Um…my name is Pinky and I want to help the Dexteras. I know I’m not big or strong, but I still think be great for matches.” “Some pipsqueak isn’t an asset for the Dexteras! Who do think you are and where are your parents?” yelled Senator Skull. “Skull, he was the one who help you in the match. Just give him a chance.” said Hometown Huck in Pinky’s defense. Hometown Huck than got another look at him and asked “Wait. You are not a kid, right?” “I am not a kid! I am just short!” yelled Pinky. “Senator Skull, please let me help! I’ll even clean the toilets in the Dexteras Headquarters!” “Ugh fine, but only because I don’t want to hear Huck complain about me “not giving someone a chance because on their size.” groaned Senator Skull. “OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” shouted Pinky while trying to hug the Dexteras’s boss. Senator Skull responded by pushing the newest addition to the team off him. “Ok. Now we got a new member we should introduce him to the other majors. I think Wasabi was talking to those fangirls from the match near the food stands.” said Hometown Huck. Pinky happily ran over to the food stand while Huck and Skull followed.

When they got there, they overhead something that Senator Skull wasn’t supposed to hear. Wasabi tried to get them to shut up, but the group already heard everything. The fangirls turned out to be friends of Wasabi that she asked to cheer for Senator Skull so he will feel like he had a huge following. “OH, SO I GUESS I CAN’T MAKE PEOPLE CHEER FOR ME ON MY OWN RIGHT? screamed Skull. “POOR SENATOR SKULL! HE IS TOO WEIRD FOR A FANBASE! GUESS I HAVE TO ASK MY FRIENDS TO CHEER FOR HIM OR THE SINISTRAS WILL MOCK US! WELL, I GUESS YOU CAN GO ASK YOUR FRIENDS TO DRIVE YOU BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS!” After his outburst, Senator Skull stormed off to the parking lot. Hometown quickly followed his boss, leaving a terrified Pinky with a worried Wasabi.

Hometown Huck soon lost Senator Skull’s trail. The country boy started to panic. What if Senator Skull does something rash? Luckily for the TWF, Evil Ira was casually chatting up a random fan outside. Evil Ira stopped his flirting to walked to Huck and asked “What the hell is wrong with the boss? I was trying to get a beautiful lady’s digits and Senator Skull ran pass me while screaming that we are asshole and that he hopes the TWF burns in hell.” “Well you see, turns out Wasabi got her friends to pretend they were his fangirls and got him in a duck fit.” explained Huck. Evil Ira huffed and said “Well I wasn’t a part of it so he shouldn’t get bitchy with me. Well anyways, I saw him ran to your truck. I don’t know where he thinks he is going. The fucker doesn’t even have the keys to the thing.” Hometown Huck thanked Ira and went to go to his truck.

Meanwhile, Senator Skull was yanking on the handle on the door to Huck’s truck silently cursing to himself for the fact that he decided to ride with Wasabi and Huck to the stadium. He should’ve known that it was too good to be true. No ones like him, not even himself. He should’ve just stick with his original plan of taking over the world because if he succeeds in his plans, he wouldn’t have this deal with this. He could just destroy everyone, but he just had to get cold feet when it was time to take the TWF. He just had to become friends with Hometown Huck and started to admire the wrestling legends. Vidi Vini Victory just had to do what he couldn’t do, Hometown Huck just had to make him the leader of this stupid team of heroes, and he just had to fight back against the revolt. Senator Skull soon stopped trying to break in Huck’s truck and decided to sit on the concrete. He than saw the owner of the truck running towards him.

“Look who decided to show up!” yelled Senator Skull from his place on the floor. “I know you’re mad, but Ira and I had nothing to do with it. We are just as confuse as you are. I think Wasabi did that, so you’ll feel better about yourself. We don’t know what happened to you before you joined TWF or why you joined in the first place, but we do know that you must’ve been though a lot and we just want to see you happy.” said Hometown Huck. “Yeah. I am soooo delighted right now. If Wasabi really wanted to help, she wouldn’t have done that in the first place. I rather have no fans than have my teammates lie and baby me.” replied Skull. “Well I think we do have fans and ones that Wasabi didn’t plant. Let me find the match and let see if I’m right.” Hometown Huck started to sit next to Senator Skull, pull out his phone, and play the match.

Sure enough, Skull did had people rooting for him. There wasn’t a crowd full, but he was starting to grow a fanbase. “Well I be, looks like I’m right. I just know that past the sarcasm and angst there is a likeable guy. Now does that make you feel better?” said Hometown Huck. Senator Skull sighed “Yeah it does. Sorry for acting like a jackass. I got carried away.” He then got up from the ground and said “Damn it Huck. You are a saint. Personally, I would have left my ass sulk next to an ‘employees only’ sign.” Huck laughed and told him that “That was just how I was raised. My ma always told me to look out for my friends. Speaking of my ma, I should ask her to bake you a pie! Remind me after the season is over to bring y’all to my hometown. She will love to meet my teammates.” “Whatever Huck now let go back to the food stand. I need to apologize to Wasabi.”

After Senator Skull and Wasabi apologize to each other, the team head back to headquarters. The rest of night was spent showing Pinky around the place. Senator Skull decided to have a meeting with Pinky to find out if the newcomer was plotting something. Turns out he just had a huge crush on Wasabi which the former evil mastermind didn’t mind. As long as it doesn’t affect matches he doesn’t care about who got a crush on who and all that romance shit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit 19G fights N Fuego and the Dexteras have a rat problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rodent death in this chapter so be warned.

It was the next week and Senator Skull and James Montgomery Flag were busy getting Unit 19G ready for his match with N Fuego. “So, James, are you sure that this robot can actually wrestle?” asked Senator Skull while he was watching James put the finishing touches on the robot. “He will be as powerful as our great county!” exclaimed the patriotic wrestler. “This robot has come with everything he needs! He can withstand 9000 degrees Fahrenheit and I doubt that his opponent can get hotter than that. Also, he can perform the Robot better than any human can, so he can hold his own in the first round.” “I don’t get why the rest of you guys keep calling it a he but at least it will be a great asset to the team.” replied Senator Skull.

All the sudden the pair heard a loud shriek from the gym. “Keep working on the robot while I handle this.” said Senator Skull as he grabs a hammer and ran towards the gym. He was ready to attack whatever was causing the ruckus. He got into the gym to see a terrified Captain Esplanade and a calm Evil Ira. There appear to be to nothing out of the ordinary. “Who the hell was screaming and why?” asked Senator Skull. Captain Esplanade quickly regained his composure and answers “Not I!”. “We saw a rat and this ‘hero’ freak the fuck out.” answered Evil Ira. “I did no such thing! I saw the rat and Evil Ira got scared so I used my abilities to scare the rat off. That girlish shriek was from the rat! A sound like that would never come out of my mouth.” said Captain Esplanade to try to defend himself which caused the two other men to roll their eyes. “You keep telling yourself that. I will get mouse traps to set around the Headquarters after Unit 19G’s match.” said Senator Skull.

Before Senator Skull can go to receive Unit 19G, the rat decided to appear from its hiding place and ran across Senator Skull’s foot to go under the ring. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” screamed Senator Skull which caused Captain Esplanade to renew his shrieking and for Tom Cat to walk to the gym. “What all the shouting for? Oh boy! I smell a rat!” said Tom Cat and he immediately ran under the ring. A few seconds later he returns from under the ring with the rat in his mouth. “TOM CAT YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GO-NOOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Senator Skull as Tom Cat started to eat the rat. This caused Captain Esplanade to faint and for Evil Ira to gasped in shock. “What? You wanted it boss?” asked Tom Cat after he finished the poor rat. “NO OF COURSE NOT! YOU BETTER NEVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!” “I think I am going to find a forgetting potion. I prefer to pretend that never happened.” said Evil Ira as he walks to his room. Tom Cat was confused about the other’s behavior but decided to go play with some yarn in his room instead of asking. Senator Skull is for sure not going to eat any food during the match.

After Senator Skull calmed down and transported Unit 19G to the TWF ring he waited for the match to start with Hometown Huck. “So, you saying that boy actually ate a rat? Good thing I thought Evil Ira just pulled a prank on Captain Esplanade or I would saw that too. I wouldn’t been able to hold my breakfast!” said Hometown Huck. “Yeah. Lucky you.” replied Senator Skull. And with the ring of a bell the match started.

The match soon ended, and it went horribly. Turns out because James programmed the bot with The Three Laws of Robotics in it so Unit 19G wouldn’t land a blow on N Fuego. Also, N Fuego cheated in the match by getting Cheeko Rojo to throw a chair at the robot. Hell, N Fuego was still hitting Unit 19G with a chair as he danced to nothing. “James, I thought you said that the robot could wrestle.” said Senator Skull. “I thought so too but worry sir I’ll reprogram him, and he will surely win the next battle!” replied James. Senator Skull just huffed and waited for the beatdown to end.

Senator Skull decided to go back to the Headquarters after N Fuego finally decided he was bored of attacking the machine. He then turned Unit 19G off and headed back to his room. This day had been terrible, and the worst thing is he forgot to buy the mouse traps. Who knows how many rats could be in this place! “Hopefully one of my teammates don’t wake him up in the middle in the night.” thought Senator Skull. Unfortunately, at 2 o’ clock in the morning, he woke to Pei Pei’s screaming at the top of her lungs. Guess she found one of the rats. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is after Wasabi’s match and Senator Skull’s is getting tired of Pinky’s antics

It was after Wasabi’s match against Corbata and Senator Skull is annoyed with Pinky. He doesn’t mind the short man’s help but he makes a fool out of himself at ringside. Pinky is crazy in love with Wasabi and his actions could cause Wasabi a match. That idiot will be laughingstock if he keeps this up. Hometown Huck is also worried about Pinky’s actions towards Wasabi but for different reasons.

“That poor boy might get his heart broken on live tv. Also, if Pinky ask Wasabi on a date during a match, I don’t want her feeling she must say yes since everyone is watching,” said Huck.

“Yeah I get your point. You don’t want to be a heart breaker on national television. You know what? We are going have a meeting with the other male Dexteras and talk some sense into Pinky,” declared Senator Skull. Huck and Skull then looked for Pei Pei so he can get both her and Wasabi out of Dextera HQ. They can’t have Wasabi here during this meeting.

“There you are Pei Pei! Here you and Wasabi take these coupons for free ice cream and have a girl’s day out. Having to deal with all us guys 24/7 must be tough so Skull and I figured you should have time with each other,” said Hometown Huck. Pei Pei happily took the coupons from Huck and went with Wasabi to a night on the town.

“Ok now let’s get Pinky,” ordered Senator Skull. It didn’t take the duo too long to find the man as he was looking for Wasabi at the gym. “Hey guys. Have you seen Wasabi? I wanted to ask her if she acted my poem-AHHH,” said Pinky as Senator Skull grab him and bought him to the Dexteras’ meeting room. 

“Vincent is sorry for scaring you but the Dexteras really need to talk to you about talking to girls,” started Hometown Huck while Senator Skull clearly wasn’t sorry about carrying Pinky to this intervention. “There are dos and don’ts when it comes to this stuff. You can’t bother someone while they’re working. You need to not just think with your heart. You got to use your head too pal. Besides you are not alone. We all make mistakes when it comes to love. Hey Ira, tell Pinky about Oliver.”

“Do I really have to?” asked Evil Ira. Ira clearly didn’t want to talk about this ‘Oliver’. The answer Ira got was both Huck and Skull shaking their heads yes. Evil Ira just sigh and told Pinky about the time he acted a little too crazy about a boy.

“It all started when a was a magician at this dinner theater. Oliver also worked there as a waiter. We started to hit it off since we were both foreigners trying to make a living in America. The relationship started out great! We acted like two high schoolers who were in the whole ‘No YOU hang up first,’ stage. Everyone was great until about four weeks into this romance I saw some old women KISSED Oliver. And you know what I did? I didn’t ask him who was that or confront him about it. No, I stalked this woman. I trolled this old lady for a month until Oliver found out. Turns out that was his mother and I would have known this is I looked at pictures on Facebook instead of dming her insults. Now he won’t talk to me.”

“See Pinky. That what happens when you act stupid for love. Now try not to make a bigger fool of yourself on television,” added Senator Skull. Pinky didn’t seem to agree with the advice.

“Come on guys! I’m not going to do anything THAT weird. I’m just reading her poems,” said Pinky.

“Yeah but you’re distracting her during matches! You better not do anything like that during the tournament!” yelled Senator Skull. His patience for Pinky was running thin. He then forced Pinky to promise not to try to make Wasabi fell for him during Wasabi’s matches. He could’ve just banned him from Dexteras HQ but the other Dexteras will think he’s being too hard on Pinky. But Skull got this team to run. He can just let Pinky cause distractions. The Dexteras’ have to bring their a-game at all times. If he does anything like this again Senator Skull can’t be as forgiving. There is too much at stake.


End file.
